


Crossed Wires

by aliziranCrimson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Robot Sex, Robots, thigh fucking, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliziranCrimson/pseuds/aliziranCrimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan makes a discovery while repairing Jon's voice box</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed Wires

**Author's Note:**

> i am a robot fucker now fucking great

Jon is simultaneously Ryan’s greatest success and his greatest failure. He's a success in the sense that he's feat in artificial intelligence, the most advanced and human AI yet. He's a failure in the sense Ryan never intended to create an AI.

He's not entirely sure _what_ went wrong during Jon's coding, but what should have been a simple murderbot gained sentience. And with that sentience, a conscience. It took Jon less than five minutes to disable his “kill” functions.

“I'm the _worst_ mad scientist,” Ryan grumbles, pushing his glasses up as he scrubs his hands over his face.

“Maybe this is a sign,” Jon supplies helpfully.

“A sign of _what_?” Ryan asks, frustrated.

“That maybe the whole “taking over the world” thing is a bad idea,” Jon says.

Ryan glares. He is _not_ having this conversation, _again_ , with a fucking _robot_.

“Your voice box is still warbling, I need to fix it,” he says, standing and grabbing his screwdriver.

“I didn't hear anything that time,” Jon protests.

“Less talk, more shirt off so I can get at your back panel,” Ryan says. Jon pouts, pulling his shirt off.

“You could take me out to dinner first,” he grumbles.

“You don't eat, you're a robot,” Ryan says, unscrewing the panel cover. Jon shivers, or, rather, he _would_ if he were capable of it. Ryan carefully removes the panel, exposing the wires inside.

Ryan is a fairly capable engineer, but he is in no way elegant. Jon was never intended to be a humanoid robot, his original body was much more function over form. However when he gained sentience, he asked for a body. A _real_ body. Ryan has a hard time telling Jon _no_.

So when it came time to build Jon a new body, well, he did the best he could. It's not like he has _funding_ to rely on, he had to use what he had on hand. He thinks he did a fairly good job, but his inner perfectionist keeps picking out things that need to be _fixed_.

Jon as a program is flawless, however the hell he managed _that_.

Jon as a functional humanoid robot? Ehhhh.

Ryan nudges the jumble of wires aside, reaching inside to find the ones leading from Jon's voice box. Jon moans softly, voice crackling with static.

“Okay?” Ryan asks. Jon nods quickly.

“Y-yeah,” he says, voice tinny and fuzzy.

Ryan goes back to his work, checking the connections to the box. They're definitely still a little loose, and he tugs them gently. Jon moans again, louder this time. Ryan stops, eyebrows knitting in concern.

“Jon?” he asks.

“Ye-yeah?” Jon responds, sounding a little distant and almost… breathless? Robots don't breathe.

“Are you okay? This, this doesn't _hurt_ , does it?” Ryan asks. He's pretty sure Jon isn't capable of feeling pain, but then again, he was also pretty sure he wasn't capable of independent thought either, and we see how _that_ went.

“No! No, not at all!” Jon assures him. “You- you can keep going.”

Ryan frowns, but turns his attention back to the wires. He tries to tighten the connections without removing the box, but every time his hand jostles a wire, Jon gives another soft noise, sometimes even twitching.

He can't work blind, however, not with the way Jon keeps jolting at every movement. He detaches the voice box from Jon's throat, moving it around the main wires and into the light. Jon still moans with every touch, but it's odd to hear the noises come from the black box in his hands and not Jon's throat.

The wing-nuts holding the wires to the connections aren't enough to keep them tight, so Ryan unscrews them, deciding to add washers to them.

Jon's little noises stop, the box no longer powered. Ryan reaches over to dig through his box of screws and other assorted hardware for washers that will fit the connections. He leans forward, unknowingly touching one of the voice box wires to one of the main power supply wires. Jon jolts, back bowing, head thrown back in a silent scream.

Ryan leaps away from Jon, pulling the wires away from each other.

“Jon? Are you okay?” he asks, worried that he's somehow hurt Jon. Jon grabs Ryan's leg, nodding frantically. He keeps mouthing something but from the angle, Ryan can’t tell what it is.

“Jon, I can't- your voice box isn't connected, I don't know what you're saying,” Ryan says. The monitor at Ryan's desk turns itself on, displaying scrolling text.

_Please please please again please do it again please please please pleasepleasepleaseple-_

Ryan stares at the text in confusion for a moment before everything clicks.

Jon isn't feeling _pain,_ he's feeling _pleasure_.

Oh.

_Oh_.

Ryan's cock twitches at the thought, then he swallows and turns back to the wires. He takes one of the voice box wires into his shaking hand, touching it to the main power wire again, briefly, experimentally. Jon jumps again, hand squeezing Ryan's leg. The screen on the monitor glitches, before more text scrolls quickly across it.

_Yes yes yes yes yesyesyesyesyes there again please god it feels so good please please please please Ryan do it again please-_

Ryan touches the wires together again, this time holding them together. Jon shakes, entire body tense like a bowstring. The monitor bleeds into static, obscuring any text Jon is sending across it. He moves the wire, and Jon slumps down. Ryan can almost imagine Jon's chest heaving for breath, if he needed to breathe.

Ryan quickly reconnects the voice box, wanting to hear him moan. The sound starts out fuzzy and staticky, but as he tightens the connections, the voice becomes more clear.

Jon moans lowly as the wires connect again, and Ryan places the voice box back in Jon's throat. Ryan glances over the wires he has access to, but he doesn't want to accidentally short out something important. Instead, he quickly and crudely attaches a new wire to Jon's power source. He spreads his knees a little, pulling Jon close against him, so he can grind his hips against the robot.

“It feels good?” Ryan asks, voice husky from lust.

“ _Yes_ ,” Jon whines, squirming, “please do it again!”

Ryan touches the new wire to the main power wire, and Jon screams.

“Oh _fuck_!” he yells, voice crackling again, this time from nearly blowing out his speakers with the volume of his screams. Ryan humps desperately against him, kissing over Jon's synthetic skin. He pulls the wire away, and Jon groans.

“Ryan,” Jon whines.

“You want it?” Ryan asks, voice barely a whisper directly into Jon's ear.

“ _Yes_.”

“Then beg for it,” he says.

“ _Please, please, please R-Ryan, please let me- kshh- let me come, I'm so- ksshhh- s-so close_ ,” Jon begs, voice glitching and cutting into static.

Ryan wraps the live end of the wire around one of the others, completing the circuit. Jon screams again, and Ryan quickly reaches around to unfasten Jon's pants. He tugs them down, then his own, freeing his cock.

He's _really_ regretting not making Jon anatomically correct. He squeezes Jon's thighs together with his hands, slipping his cock between them. Jon takes the hint, bouncing on Ryan's cock. Ryan moans, startling a little as Jon's screams cut out completely to be replaced with something that sounds suspiciously like a dial up modem.

Ryan wraps his arms tight around Jon's waist, fucking into his thighs as fast as he can. He's panting hard against the back of Jon's neck, pulling Jon into his thrusts.

Jon's noises bleed into static, going tense again. Ryan can feel his thighs shake with the effort, then he goes slack just as Ryan cums between his thighs.

Ryan doesn't bask in his afterglow, quickly unwrapping the wires to break the circuit. Jon doesn't immediately react, and Ryan worries that he's badly damaged Jon.

“Jon?” he asks. After a few seconds, he hears the processors in Jon's head whir to life, and he breathes a sigh of relief. Jon blinks, eyes nothing but white noise for a moment, then turning back to their usual crystal blue.

“Th-th-th-tha-that was a-a-a-amazing,” he stutters, voice still glitchy from his orgasm.

Can robots have orgasms?

“Are you okay? Didn't overload you too badly? No damage?” Ryan asks, going back into science mode.

“No, ev-ev-everything is gr-gr-green, just f-fucked out,” Jon laughs. Ryan untangles himself from Jon, picking up his panel cover to screw back into place. Jon sighs happily, voice returning to normal. Ryan tucks himself back into his pants, getting up to find something to clean Jon up with.

He busies himself with cleaning his cum up from between Jon's thighs.

“Run a full system check, I want to make sure you weren't damaged during that,” Ryan says.

“Okay, starting now,” Jon answers. Ryan waits patiently for the scan to complete, redressing Jon himself.

“All systems are functioning at 100%, there was no internal damage,” Jon says, smiling at Ryan. “So that means we can do it again, right?” he asks, hopeful.

Ryan chuckles, “Maybe.”

“Maybe you could, _upgrade_ my body a little first,” Jon says, grinning. Ryan can't help but mirror his grin, leaning down to kiss Jon on the forehead.

“I'll see what I can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> welp add to my list of sins, ive made dial up modems sexy, fucking christ on a bike
> 
> im going to have a Pavlovian response to dial up noises, which is fucKING FANTASTIC BECAUSE GUESS WHAT IVE BEEN HALLUCINATING FOR A FEW DAYS NOW FUCKING GREAT HEARING SHIT THAT ISNT THERE AND NOW IM POPPING BONERS OVER IT FUCK ME
> 
> as usual, you can come bug me at alizirancrimson.tumblr.com, having some computer issues so i might be a little late on getting back to you, but feel free to drop by anyway and recount my sins
> 
> <3


End file.
